dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Green Lantern (TV Series)
Green Lantern is a TV series based on the DC character of the same name. Cast Nolan North as Hal Jordan Larry Drake as Ganthet John DiMaggio as Kilowog, Mammoth Scott Menville as Robin Greg Cipes as Beast Boy Khary Payton as Cyborg Hynden Walch as Starfire Diedrich Bader as Guy Gardner Ron Perlman as Sinestro, Doctor Polaris Troy Baker as Tattooed Man, Gizmo, Hector Hammond Tara Strong as Carol Ferris/Star Sapphire, Raven Dee Bradley Baker as Larfleeze, See-More Grey DeLisle as Jinx Jason Marsden as Billy Numerous Episodes Season 1 #An alien named Abin Sur is flying his ship when he is attacked by a man in metal armour named Legion, who manages to make Abin crash on to a planet named Earth. When he crashes he looks around and sees Legion lying dead. He then takes off his ring and tells it to find a new host. Meanwhile Hal Jordan has just managed to land a jet that many have claimed no one could land whithout harming the pilot, they check on Hal and realize he is completly fine. While walking home Abin's ring flies up to Hal, forces itsself on to his finger, and rushes him to Abin, who explains as much as he can. The ring has chosen Hal since he is a man who can over come great fear, Abin dies shortly after. Hal, the ring, and a green lantern are then teleported away. #Hal wakes up on a planet where he is greeted by a "Giant chicken man" who introduces himself as Tomar-Re, he shows him around for a bit until he takes him to the "Guardians of the Universe" who start arguing about Hal, during the argument it is revealed that the Guardians have a problem with Earth but one keeps saying they should let Hal on, Ganthet, the closest thing the Guardians have to a leader. They agree that Hal should remain a Lantern but he should go through training first. He is then taken to a man named Kilowog, who trains Hal in a very brutal way, after the training the Guardians issue Hal a partner/teacher, Thaal Sinestro. #Hal is back on Earth when he realizes he is late for a date with his girlfriend Carol Ferris. He manages to make it before Carol thinks he isn't coming, she asks him why he was late and he says she wouldn't believe him if he told her. The next day a man tries to rob a bank when Hal shows up and tries to fight the man, Hal tries using his ring but he can't make anything too big, the man then knocks Hal out with a giant, solid black fist that he created from a tattoo, the man, named the Tattooed Man, then explains that his tattoos are living sin before beating Hal again. Hal is about to pass out but he manages to create his biggest construct yet, a giant anvil he drops on Tattooed Man, knocking him out, Hal then passes out, since the anvil took a lot out of him. At the end it shows a woman in a pink and black suit saying that Hal is going to love her. #Hal is sent on his first mission, he has to stop an alien named Larfleeze who has stolen some Green Lantern rings. He finds out that Larfleeze is heading for a planet named Okaara, which is out of Green Lantern jurisdiction. Sinetro, Hal and Larfleeze are now racing each other to Okaara. They manages to catch up with Larfleeze but he creates living constructs that attack them, they manage to defeat them and continue chasing Larfleeze. This time when they catch up with him he tries to create the living constructs again but Sinestro shoots him in to a moon near by, knocking him out. They take the rings back and Sinestro is about to kill Larfleeze but Hal talks him out of it. They take the rings back to Oa and Hal flies back to Earth, wondering if he can trust Sinestro. #Tattooed Man is trying to rob a bank but Hal shows up and stops him. He begins to walk away when a giant, pink constructs of a hammer hits him. He gets up, wondering who hit him. The pink and black woman then shows up, intoducing herself as Star Sapphire. Hal and her fight for a while and it ends with Star Sapphire smashing him in to the ground. Hal wakes up and goes back home. He tries to sleep but the phone rings, he picks it up and Carol asks if he wants to see a movie, he agrees and drives to the cinema, he tries to walk inside but the door explodes and Star Sapphire comes out. Hal runs off and turns in to Green Lantern before fighting Star Sapphire again. This time, Hal is using everything in his power to defeat her. He knocks her out and flies down to Star Sapphire, her costume then disappers revealing her to be Carol. It cuts to Hal sitting in a chair while Carol is in a hospital bed. A doctor comes in and says she'll be like this for some time, Hal then walks out depressed. When Hal and the doctor leave Carol's eyes open up, revealing them to be pink. #The Teen Titans are going through a normal day when someone knocks on the door, Beast Boy opens it and is punched by Tattooed Man who enters the building and begins to fight the Titans, he manages to beat Cyborg and Robin but then Hal shows up. He mocks Tattooed Man claiming he was so tired of getting beat by Hal he decided to go after kids, Tattooed Man then claims that he's just a destraction, the HIVE Five then show up and tries to beat Hal but he and the Titans fight them off. Hal then looks at Tattooed Man who tries to run away but is captured by Hal. Hal then turns and says that he thinks the Titans will grow up to be great heroes one day before flying off. #Hal and Sinestro are sent to investigate a planet named Qward, while on Qward they are attacked by a group of Yellow Lanterns. They fight them off and their leader, Arkillo, asks if they would like to be members of the Yellow Lanterns, Hal refuses and says that Sinestro will too, but to Hal's surprise Sinestro agrees. When Sinestro becomes a Yellow Lantern he knocks out Hal before telling the others to take him away, Arkillo says how he is the leader but Sinestro smashes Arkillo in to a boulder near by before saying "Not anymore." Hal wakes up on an asteroid, he flies back to Oa and explains what happened to Ganthet and the rest of the guardians, who are surprised and shocked at this, they then wonder what Sinestro will do with his new power. It then shows Sinestro renaiming the Yellow Lanterns to the Sinestro Corps. #Tattooed Man is robbing a bank when Hal shows up, he points out how it's sad at this point since even Hal knows how the fight will end when all of a sudden a car flies in to Hal, Tattooed Man then punches Hal with one of his tattoos. Hal gets up and sees a man in purple metal armour, who Tattooed Man introduces as Doctor Polaris, Polaris then wraps a peace of metal around Hal, throughs him in the air and Tattooed Man knocks him away with his fist tattoo. Hal is sitting in a hole where a thought pops in his head. A while later Tattooed Man and Polaris are counting their money when Hal shows up again, they try to fight him but it turns out Hal has a force feild around him, he grabs Polaris and throws him in to a few buildings near by, he then grabs Tattooed Man and smashes him in to the ground before smashing both Tattooed Man and Polaris together. The two are in a police van and Polaris starts talking about how he'll be back until Tattooed Man tells him to shut up, the doors then close and the van drives off. #Hal is eating a doughnut when he starts to get the feeling he's being watched, he looks around and sees nothing, he is then distracted by a criminal who is robbing a bank, he beats them and allows the police to arrest him. He then gets the feeling again and this time he sees something, a man in shadows pocking his head out the corner of a building before ducking back in. Hal walks over and is knocked out. When he wakes up he sees a man with a strangly large head who tries to take the ring off Hal, Hal shoots the man, knocking him back, Hal then escapes the chair he's in and tries to beat the man who shoot him with a beam from his head, he then begins to lift himself off the ground using his mind. Hal and the man fight, he finds out the man is Hector Hammond, a famous scientist. During the fight Hal shoots a machine that blows up and begins to burn down the building, Hal escapes but Hector doesn't. Hal then finds out the Hector's body was never found, meaning he may still be out there. #A man named Guy Gardner watches his brother become a police officer from afar, since his father is there and Guy and his father don't get along, since Guy decided not to follow in the family's footsteps and become a police officer, instead becoming a biker. That night Guy goes to his brother's home but his father answers and starts to argue with Guy, Guy then hears a police radio say that a group of police where captured, including his brother, he leaves his father and drives to his brother's location, he bursts in to a warehouse, knocks out a bunch of criminals, he then fights a big man who almost kills him but Guy beats the man using a crowbar. He then frees his brother and the rest of the police. He tries to get home but the Tattooed Man shows up and fights Guy, his brother tells him to give up but Guy charges at him over and over until it seems he's about to die, he sees a green light in his blured vision, he is then welcomed to the Green Lantern Corps, Tattooed Man tries to escape but Guy beats him. His brother then coments on how he became a cop after all, Guy responds that he's right and that he's going to be better than "The other guy." Category:TV Series Category:Animated